Surprise!
by TATE Forever101
Summary: After Edward leaves, Bella goes back to Camp Half Blood. The gods decide that the Cullens have to come to camp to learn how to fight better.  How will they take seeing Bella again? Are any of them demi gods? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

BPOV

"I don't love you. I am sorry Bella. Don't do anything stupid for for Charlies sake."

I played those words over and over in my mind. As I walked into my house where my adopted father lived, I decide to go back home. When I told Charlie that, he got mad. "This is because of Edward isn't it?" I flinched. "Fine," he said, oblivious to my pain. "Leave, but stay safe. I do love you."

As I packed my bags, my only thought was, I am going home.

"Izzy!" My brother Percy, son of Posiedon, yelled as I walked up the hill past our cousin Thalias tree. He gave me a hug. "I missed you!"

Annabeth came up, "yeah, it has been way too long since we saw you last."

I smiled, "Hey, I missed you guys too. I'm glad to be back." I smiled weakly.

"Hey, hows that boyfriend, Edward?" Percy asked. He never liked him in the past. But, he doesn't want me to be unhappy. He is a year older than me, so he acts like it.

I glared at him. "I don't know."

"How-" he started, but Annabeth elbowed him.

"He broke up with me and then left. I don't know." I shrugged. It hurt to say that much. I walked away before they could reply.

I had barely gotten anywhere when Chiron came up. "Izzy, I need to talk to you."

I sighed, but followed him to the Big House. He looked at me. "You know those vampires you met in Forks?"

I cringed and said, "Gee, I don't recall. Do I know them?"

He glared at me. I grinned. Getting Chiron mad was one of my goals in life. It took a lot to make him mad. "Yes, I remember them."

"Well, because they met you, the gods decided that they will have to come here for the summer to learn to fight."

I had been lounging on the couch, but jumped up and said, "NO!"

He looked confused. "Why not?"

I shook my head. "You don't want to know." I was doing my absolute best to not cry right then.

He saved me. "You don't want them to know what you are? I know you said he was very protective."

"That's true," I said, "But he broke up with me. I don't want to see him again. Not right now."

"What if we put mist over his eyes so he doesn't know who you are?"

I sighed. "I don't have a choice, so I guess that will have to work."

"One more thing."

I looked up. "What?"

"You have to go with Percy to pick them up."

Before I could start screaming, I got up very calmly and walked out the door. Then I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this

EPOV

"Get up and stop moping," Alice told me. "You are the reason we left her.

I glared. "For her safety."

Before Alice could respond, Carlisle said, "We got a letter in the mail today!"

Everyone was downstairs in a flash. Being vampires, we didn't have to wait long for everyone to get there and Carlisle didn't have to yell since we could all hear him fine.

"It says, 'Dear Cullens, you are all invited to come and stay at Camp Half-Blood. We hope you will join us. Two escorts will come to pick you up tomorrow at 5.' There isn't any signature, but it is dated yesterday. You better go pack."

"Wait," Rosalie, said, shocked, "We are actually going?"

"Alright! Vacation!" Emmett said.

"I don't see why not. We don't have anything better to do." he said with a pointed glare at me. _you need _something_ to do. _his thoughts told me.

The rest of us went to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Bold is in ancient greek**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

BPOV

With the tears rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't see as I ran. So I ran smack into my cousin, Thalia.

"Izzy, whats wrong?" she asked. I shook my head and finally made it to the Posiedon cabin, cabin 3. I flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

"Izzy," Percy said, shaking me. "We have to go get the vampires. We are taking the Pegasi. Annabeth is going to come if that's alright with you."

"That's fine." I said. I will be ready in a sec. Just let me get changed.

Before we left, I went and asked Chiron, "Chiron, exactly how will this mist thing work?"

He looked at me. "You went by Bella when you knew them, correct?" I nodded. "Then everyone here will continue to call you Izzy. They will see you as you really are, but your image will be different to the Cullens and the Cullens only."

I smiled, "Thanks Chiron. I guess we better go."

"Good luck, child." he said.

We got on our pegasi and left with 7 others following us. When we landed, I checked my watch. Chiron said they were expecting us at 5. We were right on time. Fingering my bracelets like I do when I am nervous, we walked to the door. One of my bracelets turn into a sword and the other a shield. They were presents from my dad when I was 13.

Annabeth was about to ring the bell when there was a crash behind us. We whirled around. Just our luck, there was the Minotaur, crashing through the woods.

I looked at Percy. "I thought you killed him."

"I did. I guess he is just a fast reformer."

I groaned. But I guess that's what happens when you put 2 children of the big 3 together and a daughter of Athena.

Annabeth drew her knife and Percy got out Riptide. After pulling my bracelet off my arm and shaking the other one, we started fighting. Me and Percy side tracked him and Annabeth put on her hat of invisibility. We were causing a lot of noise as we fought, but I was actually enjoying myself. This was the first time lately that I hadn't be thinking about _wince _Edward.

Annabeth jumped on the Minotaurs back and stuck her knife into it, but he tried to throw her off. While he was occupied, me and Percy charged him from both sides and killed him.

"What the hell?" a very familiar voice said. Emmett.

"Emmett." Esme warned, "Watch your language."

Percy and Annabeth still held their weapons. I slapped mine onto my wrist and said, **"You can put your weapons away. These are the vampires we were to come and get.**

Percy looked them over. **"Which one dumped you?"**

"**Bronze colored, messy hair."**

Percy tensed. "Chill," I told him, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Are you the people who are supposed to be picking us up?" Carlisle asked. "what was that thing by the way?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "We are your escorts. "I am Annabeth and this is Percy and Izzy."

I visibly saw the whole family tense when they heard my name. I smiled. "As for that creature, we will explain to you later." Suddenly, I looked down and gasped. We all had cuts and were bleeding. Poor Jasper. He had had attacked me at my birthday party from just a drop of my blood. "Before we go on, is there a stream around here anywhere?"

"Yes," Esme said, "right over there." she pointed

We quickly ran there. Percy and I jumped in and stayed under for a couple of minutes. When we came up, Carlisle was beside Annabeth, bandaging the cut on her arm. The others were standing there, worried.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked, "How were you able to stay down there that long? And what happened to your cuts?

"Sorry, but the explanations still have to wait. It is too dangerous to talk about it now."

"What did you say your names were again?" Percy asked.

"I am Alice, this is my mate, Jasper, that is Emmett and his mate Rosalie, that is Carlisle and his mate Esme, and that is Edward." Alice said pointing.

"Where is his mate?" Percy asked. I elbowed him hard. "What?" he asked glaring at me.

"Gees, you would think that our dad raised you with the manners you have." Thunder rumbled. "Sorry," I muttered. "That is personal."

"It's ok." Edward said. "I left her. I love her and I left her, even though I promised I wouldn't. We were in love."

"Why did you leave?" Annabeth asked. I glared at her and she smiled sweetly back.

"I was too dangerous for her. I wish I didn't leave, but it was too dangerous.

"No offense," I said, "But that was stupid. "When you love a girl, and she loves you, only an idiot would leave. No matter what the reason was."

"I agree!" Alice said. "I have been telling him that for a while. I know we are going to be great friends." she said to me.

I smiled. "I hope so."

"We better go." Annabeth said. "We have to get back to camp soon."

"Come on. Lets go." I told them, walking to the Pegasi.

Do you like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Please tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this, though I wish I did. Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan do!

EPOV

We were all packed and ready to go when we heard a crash outside. We all went running and found a surprising sight. Two girls and a boy were fighting a bull mixed with a man. Wait, what? I listened to my families thoughts.

Esme:_ The poor dears. They are going to get hurt._

Rosalie:_ This is pointless._

Alice: _Those girls have no taste in clothes. Just like-_ she started reciting the Declaration of Independence when she realized I was listening.

Emmett: _I want to fight!_

Jasper: _Wow, those kids have a good strategy_

Carlisle: _A minotaur? Those are just myths, aren't they?_

The kids finally finished killing the monster that Carlisle called a minotaur.

"What the hell?" Emmett said.

"Emmett." Esme warned. "watch your language."

The one girl slapped her sword onto her arm and said something in another language to the others. They put their weapons up then too. They said a couple more things, and then the girl who had put her weapon up first said, "Chill." to him, giving his arm a squeeze.

"Are you the people who are supposed to be picking us up?" Carlisle asked. "what was that thing by the way?"

"Yes," the other girl said. "We are your escorts. I am Annabeth and this is Percy and Izzy."

I cringed at the name. It was so much like Isabella. My family members noticed it too.

"As for that creature, we will explain to you later." Izzy looked down, realizing for the first time that she and the other kids were bleeding. I am surprised Jasper hasn't snapped yet. "Before we go, is there a stream or something around here?"

"Yes," Esme said, "right over there." She pointed.

Izzy and Percy ran over and jumped in without any hesitation. Annabeth went over and started cleaning up her wounds. Carlisle went over and bandaged them for her.

I then heard Esme's thoughts. _Those kids were under there a while. Are they okay?_

They came up then and their cuts were gone and they were completely dry. When Esme asked them if they were ok, and what had happened, we got the same vague response as before.

"What did you say your names were again?" Percy asked.

"I am Alice, this is my mate, Jasper, that is Emmett and his mate Rosalie, that is Carlisle and his mate Esme, and that is Edward." Alice said pointing.

"Where is his mate?" Percy asked. Izzy elbowed him hard. "What?" he asked.

"Gees, you would think that our dad raised you with the manners you have." thunder rumbled then. "Sorry." Izzy muttered. She turned back to Percy. "That is personal."

"It's ok." I said. "I left her. I love her and I left her, even though I promised I wouldn't. I loved her and I that she loved me."

"Why did you leave," Annabeth asked. Izzy glared at her and Annabeth smiled back..

Gosh, these people like to know your personal lives. Except for Izzy. She kind of reminded me of Bella. But, everything reminds me of Bella. "I was too dangerous for her. I wish I didn't leave, but it was too dangerous.

"No offense," Izzy said, "but that was really stupid. "When you love a girl, and she loves you, only an idiot would leave. No matter what the reason was."

"I agree!" Alice said. "I have been telling him that for a while. I know we are going to be great friends." she said to Izzy. I could tell that she had had a vision telling her that.

Izzy smiled. "I hope so." she said.

"We better go." Annabeth said. We have to get back to camp soon."

"Come on, lets go." Izzy told us, leading us to horses that were grazing in the meadow. Wait they weren't horses. They had wings. Reading Carlisle's mind, I found out that they were Pegasi.


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to Wolfgyrl, who got encouraged me to get this up soon!

AN: bold is still ancient greek!

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own this!

BPOV

"_Boss," _Blackjack said in Percy's mind. _"I don't like them. They smell like dead people."_

The rest of the Pegasi were agreeing with him, except for Callie, the Pegasi Alice was getting on. "Callie doesn't have a problem with letting a vampire ride her." I said.

_That one smells different. Almost like you." _Star, my Pegasi said.

I should have paid more attention to that, but I was anxious to get back to camp before we got attacked again. "Deal. I will give you all treats if you let them ride back to camp." I told them.

Star said, "OK!"

As soon as we were in the air, I started fighting with Percy and Annabeth.

"**Why did you have to bring up when they left me?" **I asked them angrily.

"**You were upset. I figured you wanted to hear what he had to say, so we asked for you." **Percy said.

"**Anyway, you did find out the reason he left was for your safety. Not because…. " **Annabeth paused, **"What was his reason for leaving?"**

"**He said he didn't love me." **I said, angrily wiping a tear from my eye.

"**He's obviously upset Iz, you should give him another chance." **Percy told me.

Annabeth and I both turned to glare at him. **"What?" **he asked.

"**He doesn't deserve another chance." **Annabeth said, **"But if you still love him, you can give him one." **

I sighed. **"I know. But he hurt me so much. I don't want to be hurt like that again."**

"**If you get back together with him, and he hurts you again, I can hurt him for you." **Percy said eagerly.

I laughed. "Thanks Percy."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "What language is it that you are speaking in?"

I grinned. "Ancient Greek."

"Really? I have heard that that is a very difficult language to learn."

"It is," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth and I laughed. "It would be a whole lot easier if you showed up for class." I told him.

"It's not my fault I can't concentrate long enough to learn it." he complained

"Like we can?" Annabeth asked.

"You are the daughter of the goddess of wisdom. Of course you can learn it." he told her.

"What do you have to say against me? Posiedon is my dad too." I said raising my eyebrow.

"Umm….. Your older?" he tried.

I looked at him amused and laughed. "Yeah, because I just turned 18 and you turn 19 next week." **(AN: Takes Place after LO without the Lost hero. Obviously in the middle of New moon.)**

Emmett and Jasper laughed. "Dude, I don't think you are going to be able to come up with an excuse." Jasper told him.

Percy pouted and I laughed. Edward cleared his throat, to say something. I looked down into Stars mane and started playing with her hair. "Um, I was just wondering if you guys knew why I can't read your minds."

The rest of his family raised their eyes in surprise. "Just like with-" Alice started, but Edward cut her off.

"Yes," he growled.

"That's your vampire power, I guess." I said. He nodded. "Well, we are demigods, and we learned how to put up a border around or mind to protect us from that kind of thing. That is all I can tell you for now, but that is the reason you can't hear us."

When we got back to camp, Percy and Annabeth went to clean the pegasi up, and I took the Cullens to Chiron.

"Woah," Emmett said, when he saw the sword fighting going on in the arena. "Do I get to sword fight?"

"Yes." I told him. "Your lessons all begin tomorrow."

"Where did your sword go?" Jasper asked.

"My wrist. It turns into a sword when I take it off. The other turns into my shield."

"Awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

When we got to Chiron, he looked confused. "Here are the vampires." I told him. "Can I go now?"

He shook his head. "No, you are going to show them around. Did you let them through the border?"

I shook my head. "It let them through. Why? Was I supposed to have to let them in?"

He nodded. "They are all demigods, apparently."

Just as he said this, a holograph appeared above each one of their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I looked at the signs. They didn't really surprise me. Carlisle was a son of Apollo, and since Apollo was god of medicine, it made sense.**_

_**Jasper was a son of Athena. That made sense considering he had been in the Civil War. **_

_**Rosalie was obviously a daughter of Aphrodite because of her beauty and her vainness(not sure if that is a word!). Emmett was a son of Ares, which didn't really surprise me considering his size.**_

_**Esme was a daughter of Demeter. Of course, that makes sense too considering her garden.**_

_**Edward was a son of Hestia. I nodded thoughtfully. He definitely had the looks. There weren't any other children of Hestia at camp, so he would have a cabin to himself.**_

_**And, last but not least, Alice. Daughter of Posiedon. That made her my sister. That was the only one that surprised me. I would think that she would be Apollo because of the future thing. Oh, well. **_

"_**Well," Chiron said, looking at me. "Take them to their counselors. Then show-" he paused, realizing that introductions hadn't been made. Carlisle saved him, by introducing everyone.**_

"_**I am Chiron, camp activities director and this is Dionysus. Leave him alone Izzy," He told me, "He is not in a good mood." **_

"_**Since when is he ever?" I asked. Thunder rumbled. "Sorry." I muttered. **_

"_**Now, take them to their counselors and then show Edward and Alice around. Supper is in an hour."**_

"_**Why Edward too?" I asked. "He doesn't have a counselor, so he will be doing activities with you. I gave him a death glare, but he ignored me. "See you in an hour."**_

"_**Wait," Carlisle said. "When will we get a chance to hunt?"**_

"_**You will be allowed to hunt at night after curfew. The harpies are aware." He looked at me. "I have to go teach a bow and arrow class now. Can you take it from here?" **_

"_**Yeah, yeah, sure." I said. I led them to the cabins. I found Drew, counselor for Aphrodite in her cabin. When I told her she had to show Rosalie around, she started grumbling at me.**_

"_**Go to Chiron if you want to complain. It isn't my fault that she is your sister." I told Drew. Then, I whispered quietly to Rosalie, "Don't take it personally, she is like that to every one of her siblings."**_

_**Soon, I found Clarisse. I didn't have to go far, she was teaching wrestling. I left Emmett with her. **_

_**I then found Annabeth at Archery. Jasper fit in well with the Athena kids.**_

_**The Demeter kids were in the strawberry field helping the plants grow. Kate was glad to show Esme around.**_

_**I took Carlisle to the infirmary where Micheal was. Micheal seemed shocked that a vampire could be a doctor, but seemed fine.**_

_**I turned to Edward and Alice. "You guys have basically seen everything now. Let me show you to your cabins. Alice, you will be staying in the Posiedon Cabin with me and Percy. We are his only kids as far as we know. Edward, there are no other children of Hestia. Her cabin just got finished, actually. **_

_**After leaving Edward at the Hestia cabin, I lead Alice to ours. The first thing she did when she walked in was go straight to my closet. She looked at me, eyes filled with tears she would never shed. "Your closet is so much like my best friends."**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked, even though I knew.**_

"_**The love of Edwards life. My best friend. He thought she was in too much danger being with him. We threw her a birthday party and she got a paper cut opening her presents. She hadn't wanted a party, but we didn't listen. Jasper has the least control of us all and he tried to attack her. None of us have been the same. Rose was even upset when we left." She sighed. "I would love to go shopping for you, but I really don't know if I could handle that."**_

_**Wow. Alice didn't want to go shopping. That is not something you hear every day.**_

"_**That's okay, I don't care much for clothes anyway." I told her.**_

"_**Just like Bella," she murmured. If only she knew the truth.**_

_**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or PJatO!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Izzy?" a voice said behind me. It was free time and I wasn't doing anything. I turned around.

"Yeah Rosalie?" I asked. What did she want, she didn't like me before, why would she talk to me now? Wait, that's right. They didn't know who I was.

"I was wondering if you could help me with archery? I need some extra help and we ran out of time." This surprised me. Most children of Aphrodite didn't care if they could shoot and arrow or not.

"Sure." I told her. Maybe now was my time to start over with Rosalie.

We walked to the archery arena. I helped her, but she was good, so I don't see why she needed my help.

"Why do you need my help? You are a natural!" I exclaimed.

"I needed an excuse to get you away from everyone Bella." she told me.

"My name is Izzy." I told her, my voice hard.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that? You don't look the same, but you act the same and you have the same bracelets. You also smell the same."

I cringed. "Are you going to tell anyone? How come they didn't figure it out?"

"If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't. And I truthfully think they are ignoring the facts. They miss you a lot. I missed a lot." She paused. "I am so sorry for the way I treated you Bella. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course Rosalie." I told her.

"Why don't you want me to tell the others. They will kill me if they find out I knew but didn't tell them."

"I don't see why it would matter." I said, tears starting to fall down my face.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. "We love you, Bella."

I snorted. "You don't believe me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I don't see how I can believe that."

"What did he say to you when we left?" Rosalie asked, narrowing her eyes.

I cringed and took a deep breath. "He… He told me he didn't love me. That he never did. That I was just a human, a play thing to all of you."

Rosalie looked angry. "What?" she yelled. "Bella, I understand why you don't believe me, but that is a complete and utter lie. He loves you. Alice loves you. Emmett loves you. Carlisle loves you. Esme loves you. Jasper loves you. And…. I love you."

I looked at her with tears running down my face. Without another word, I hugged her. "Thanks Rosalie."

"Call me Rose, Bella." she told me.

I smiled. "I still need you to call me Izzy until I tell everyone."

"Okay. Why do you look so different?"

"Oh, that. See, there is this stuff called mist that can cover mortals eyes that distort things really. So they can't see monsters and stuff. Chiron put up a mist over all of your eyes so that you wouldn't recognize me."

"I guess that makes sense." she said thoughtfully.

"Izzy!" Percy yelled, running towards me. "It's time for capture the flag!"

I jumped up. "Really?"

"Yeah. And this time we get to play with vampires. The hunters are here too, obviously so there will be a lot of players."

"What side are we on?" I asked.

"We are on the red side with Athena holding the laurels. We have the Athena cabin, us, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter, and half of the Hunters."

"Do we get Thalia?" I asked.

"Yeah, she specifically asked to be on our side." I grinned. "Come on." He told me. "You playing, Vampire Girl?" He asked Rose.

"I don't see why not." she said. "It is only a game."

I laughed and she looked hurt. "I am sorry. Come on, I will explain to you, but lets see what siblings you have that want to play too."

We found the rest of the Cullens talking quietly. "Rosey!" Emmett yelled, hugging and kissing her. "We get to play a game!"

"I heard Emmett."

"Are you all playing?" I asked them.

"What type of game is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Basically? A war game." I told him. He looked pained.

"Don't worry, it isn't necessary to play." He looked relieved. "Everyone else going to play?" I asked.

Esme shook her head. "I don't think so sweetheart. I will sit this one out."

I nodded. "Okay, everyone else, come with me." I lead them to Clarisse, who was leader of the other team. "Do you want to take care of your team?" I asked.

"Of course. Which ones are mine?"

"I get Alice, Jasper, and Rose. Emmett is obviously on your team. You can have Edward. You will need the extra help." I said smiling deviously.

"Yeah, right. In your dreams." She said.

"How did you decide who is on which team?" Jasper asked.

"We make alliances. Since Athena and Posiedon counselors are dating, we are obviously allianced. Aphrodite kids don't normally fight. Apollo kids Are on our team and so are Demeter kids. That would mean that if Carlisle and Esme were fighting, they would be on our team. We trade chores and privleges in order to make the alliances."

"You don't need armor, but let me fit you with weapons." I held up a knife. "Anyone like this?" Alice raised her hand. "I figured you would. It suits you." She smiled.

"Here Jasper." I said, handing him a sword. You like it? Feel right?" He nodded.

"And for Rosalie…" I said, pulling out a hair clip. I held it out. "See if it likes you." I told her.

"A hair clip? Really? How am I supposed to fight with a hair clip?" She asked.

"Take it and see if it likes you. It only likes specific kids of Aphrodite."

Rolling her eyes, she took it. It didn't burn her. "It likes you!" I said.

"That's great, but what good does a hairclip do?" she asked exasperated.

"Will it to be a sword." She did, and it turned into one. "A knife." It changed. "A shield."

"Whoa!" she said. "That's cool. How do you play this game?"

I explained the rules and consequences to them as we walked to the woods. Jasper looked nervous. I then realized what the problem was. Blood.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I forgot. Chiron gave this to me earlier." I held out pieces of ambrosia. They each took a piece.

"We don't eat." Alice reminded me.

"I know, but this won't hurt. It will make it a lot easier to resist the blood."

Jasper gobbled it down immediately. When he didn't get sick from it, Rose and Alice did too. I took a piece to their siblings and parents. Carlisle didn't need it, but Esme accepted.

Percy and I went over the plans with the Cullens so that they knew where they were supposed to be. We were putting them all on defense.

The horn sounded. The game didn't last long. We won, like normal. I just had to flaunt it in Clarisses face. "I told you that you would need the extra players."

"I will get you next time, just wait." she said, stomping off.

Alice came up to me. "That was awesome! Do you do that often? What do you want me to do with my knife. You look tired."

She paused. "I am glad you like it. We play Capture the Flag once a week. You get to keep the knife, it is yours. I feel tired too."

Thalia came up then and gave me a huge hug. "I missed you little cousin. We have both been so busy I havent gotten a chance to really see you."

I smiled. "I missed you too, Thal." I looked at the Cullens who were all there now. "these are the vampires."

She nodded and introduced herself. "I got to go, Iz. We leave tomorrow."

I was sad. "Visit soon, okay?"

"You can always come with me."

"Sorry, Thal, but you know that's not for me."

She sighed. "I know, I will see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded.

Percy, Alice and I went back to the cabin, I fell asleep quickly and was immediately met with nightmares.

**Do you like it? Tell me if you have any suggestions. I will try to update again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or percy Jackson!

APOV

I came back to camp and up to the cabin. I had been hunting with Jasper. I heard sobs coming from inside. I walked in. Izzy was sitting at the table sobbing. Percy was trying to comfort her, but she was still upset.

"What's wrong? I asked. Percy glared at me. I don't think he likes me.

Izzy looked up, startled. "Boy trouble?" I asked.

She nodded. "Want to talk about it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. Percy, why don't you go to bed. You need your sleep."

"So do you." he said.

"I'm fine." She sniffled. He snorted, but went to bed. He was snoring soon.

"Whats wrong?" I asked quietly.

The tears kept falling. "The boy I love dumped me a couple weeks ago. I had another nightmare of when he was leaving. I wake up screaming every night." She shuddered. "I love him." she whispered.

I was confused. How could she be so calm and collected during the day and so like this now? "I never would've guessed that you were hurting like that." I pointed out.

"Here at camp, showing weakness is not a good thing. The campers would tease me endlessly. Anyway, a lot of campers look up to me and Percy. Showing how hurt I am isn't a good idea." A heartbreaking sob escaped her chest and I held her. She still reminded me everyway of Bella. I mean, Edward couldn't read her mind. I guess it was wishful thinking.

"You need someone to talk to about this. Keeping it bottled up is not doing you any good." I told her. She shrugged.

"I am just going to have to get over it. He doesn't love me, never did." She fell asleep in my arms and I put her to bed. She reminded me of Bella as she slept.

Still APOV

I went to find Edward in the morning. "Let me check up on Bella." I demanded.

Edward growled. "No. She will forget about us if we give her enough time."

Carlisle came up. "I highly doubt that she will forget us." he pointed out.

"You will not look for her Alice, we have talked about this." Edward said.

I snorted. "Talked. More like you demanded me. Edward, I need to know if she is all right."

"What brought this on Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Rose came up just then. "My sister Izzy, just went through a breakup. She was a mess last night. She was up sobbing most of the night because of a dream. I want to make sure Bella isn't that bad."

"Where is Izzy now?" Rose asked.

"In the cabin. She is trying to collect herself."

Esme had heard our conversation. "The poor dear. I would never have guessed she was upset from the way she was acting yesterday. When did the boy break up with her?"

"A couple weeks ago." I told her.

"It isn't healthy to keep this to herself. She needs to show her feelings." Carlisle said, in doctor mode.

"I told her that. She said to show weakness like that is not a good idea here. People look up to her."

"I am going to talk to her." Rose said and ran off.

"Don't look for her future, Ali." Edward begged. "Please.""

I glared. "Fine. I wont look for her future for another week. Then I look if Izzy doesn't cheer up."

"Why if Izzy doesn't cheer up? What does she have to do with Bella?" Edward demanded angrily.

"She reminds me so much of Bella it isn't funny. She is even going through the same thing as Bella probably is." I told him. "Either I look now, or I wait a week. What would you prefer?"

"Wait a week." He whispered.

"Fine." I said and turned to walk off. "See you later Edward."

RPOV

I was mad at Edward. He might have been trying to keep Bella safe, but it wasn't working. I knocked on the cabin door. Percy answered. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"To see Bella." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"You know? Do the others?" he asked.

"Yeah, I figured it out. The others don't know"

"I don't think this is the best time to see her." he told me.

"Maybe I can help her." I begged.

"Fine." He gave in.

I walked past him and to Bellas bed. Just as I got there she started to scream. Percy cringed. I shook her awake.

She looked up at me. "Rose?" She questioned and threw her arms around me, sobbing.

"What was the dream about, Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me. "A replay of the day he left."

I held her. "I am going to kill him." I growled.

Percy spoke up. "Can I help?"

"Sure." I told him. "The rest of my siblings wouldn't mind helping either."

Bella laughed quietly. "Nice joke." She whispered.

"I wasn't joking" I told her, surprised she didn't want to help.

"Me neither." Percy added.

Bella rolled her eyes. "It isn't his fault he doesn't love me anymore."

"Percy," I said, "You mind if I talk to Bella?"

"Sure." He said and went to eat.

"Bella." I stated. "He loves you. I swear he does. We left for your safety."

"Rose." she said, taking a deep breath, "You don't know how close to killing myself I was last night. And every night before for that matter."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I yelled at her. "YOU WILL DO KNOW SUCH THING!" Just then, Alice ran into the cabin.

BPOV

"I don't love you Bella." A velvety voice said in my dreams, turning it into a nightmare. Then the rest of the Cullen's voices started saying the same thing, except for Rose's. I started screaming. Some one was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes.

"Rose?" I questioned and threw my arms around her, sobbing.

"What did you dream about, Bella?" She asked

I decided not to tell the whole truth. "A replay of the day he left."

She held me. "I am going to kill him." She vowed.

"Can I help?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Rose told him. "The rest of my siblings wouldn't mind helping either."

I laughed quietly. "Nice joke." I whispered. I do still love him. I don't want him dead.

"I wasn't joking" Rose told me.

"Me neither." Percy added.

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't his fault he doesn't love me anymore."

"Percy," Rose said, "You mind if I talk to Bella?" Uh oh. This wasn't going to be good.

"Sure." He said and went to eat.

"Bella." Rose stated. "He loves you. I swear he does. We left for your safety."

"Rose." I said, taking a deep breath, "You don't know how close to killing myself I was last night. And every night before for that matter."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" She yelled at me. "YOU WILL DO KNOW SUCH THING!" Just then, Alice ran into the cabin.

APOV again

I was walking to the dining pavilion when I told Jasper that I had forgot my knife. I walked away. I was really going to look for Bella's future. I don't care what Edward said. So I looked as I walked back to the cabin. I couldn't see anything. I started panicking. What did this mean? Was she dead? Why couldn't I see her future?

On top of my worries for Bella, I was worried for Izzy. Rose had went to talk to her. I was almost at the cabin, when I heard Rose yell.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" she yelled. "YOU WILL DO KNOW SUCH THING!"

Bella was here? How? When? Why didn't I see that when I looked for her future? What was Rose upset about?

**Yes, I am stopping here. Sorry! I will try to update again soon! Should Bella admit it is her? Should Edward find out that Alice looked for Bellas future? How do you think Edward should find out? **


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Alice ran in. "Bella?" she asked, absolute confusion and excitement on her face.

I exchanged a glance with Rose, who looked as panicked as I felt. "Hi Alice?" I said, but it came out like a question.

"Its really you?" she whispered, frozen in the doorway. I nodded. "Thank the gods!" she yelled and ran and pulled me in a hug.

"Human… Alice…." I gasped. She let me go quickly.

"Sorry. I just missed you. We have got to go tell Edward!" She said excited.

"NO!" I yelled at the same time as Rose.

"Why on earth not? He misses you… Wait, Rose, you knew that Izzy was Bella this whole time?" She looked at me with a hurt look in her eyes.

I threw up my hands in surrender. "I didn't tell her. She figured it out. For a child of Aphrodite, she is pretty smart." Rose glared at me and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Sorry," I muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me though? Why can't Edward know? Esme and Carlisle would love to see you and so would Emmett and Jasper."

"I didn't tell you because you weren't supposed to know that I was here. You guys left, and that was that. It doesn't matter. I really can't deal with sitting down and talking to Ed- him right now." I ended in a whisper. It still hurt to say his name.

"I don't get why though. He loves you. We only left to keep you safe and so that you could have a normal life."

"Yeah, I am sure he really loves me." I told her sarcastically. "And I will most certainly never have a normal life."

"Of course he loves you!" She exclaimed. "Why would you think otherwise?"

I gulped. I really did not want to tell this again. Thankfully, Rose saved me. "Edward lied about what he told us that he told her when we left, Ali." she sighed unnecessarily. Then she told Alice what Edward had told me. I cringed, hearing it.

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "Bella, that is definitely not true. He was not the same after we left Forks. None of us were. Emmett didn't joke. I didn't shop. Esme didn't talk to anyone. Carlisle worked constantly. Edward shut himself up in his room. Jasper couldn't be around anyone because of the sadness and his own guilt and Rose was even depressed." Rose stuck her tounge out at Alice at that comment.

"Jasper has absolutely no reason whatsoever to feel guilty! It isn't his fault that Edward doesn't love me!" I exclaimed, then threw my arms around my chest to keep the pieces in place from my broken heart. "I am sorry, Alice, but I don't think that I could take anymore heartbreak."

"He loves you, though I don't blame you at all, but I do hope you talk to him eventually. Can't the rest of the family at least know?" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

I glared at her. But I did want to tell them too. "I guess, Ali, but let me tell them. Now I need to go eat."

"Yes you do. You lost a lot of weight Bella," she told me.

"I know." I replied with a sigh.

* * *

"Izzy." Chiron called me over to him after breakfast. I went over. "This morning, you are going to be training Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper in sword fighting, instead of practicing with the others. Okay?"

I nodded, surprising him. I am sure that he was expecting me to put up a fight about teaching Edward, but I was fine. Well, not fine, but with Alice and Rose there, I was sure I would be ok.

I led them all to the arena. No one else was in there. Alice, Jasper and Rose had their weapons from the day before. I looked at Emmett and Edward. "Do you guys have your weapons from yesterday?" I asked. They looked confused.

"We didn't get any weapons yesterday." Emmett said.

I gaped at them. "Clarisse seriously didn't give you weapons?" I asked exasperated. They shook their heads.

Grumbling about incompetent counselors, I led them to the place where I got the others' weapons yesterday. I got out a big spear for Emmett, but before I could hand it to him, he had already taken it from me and was slashing the air with it. Before he could hurt someone, I got my sword out and disarmed him in a quick move.

"What was that for?" he asked, disgruntled.

"Rule number one for sword fighting, Never slash around without knowing what you are doing." I glared at him.

"Fine." He huffed, while Alice and Rose giggled and Jasper smirked.

I went back to the box to get something for Edward. I found exactly what I was looking for, a sword that wasn't effected by heat. Edward was the son of the goddess of the hearth, he could send out fire through whatever sword he held, I was going to work with him and Alice on their powers later.

I held it out to him and he took it hesitantly.

I led them back to the arena and led them in a sword fighting lesson. Alice used a sword too, and I promised her lessons on the knife later, and Rose was going to join us too.

After an hour of work, I was tired, even though no one else was. I plopped down next to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. I opened it up and pored it over my head. The action surprised even the vampires, and I laughed at their reactions.

"Why did you just pore a bottle of ice cold water over your head?" Jasper asked. "It could make you sick!"

I snorted, "Yeah, because water is sooo going to hurt a daughter of Posiedon."

Alice laughed. "Awesome, so do we get like special powers because of our parents?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Carlisle obviously can heal, from being a son of Apollo, god of healing, Esme can make plants grow, Jasper is extremely smart and a good strategize, Rose is beautiful," Rosalie beamed at me, and I grinned at them. "Emmett was extremely strong before he was a vampire, which is probably why he is so strong now.

"As for Edward…. I am not sure. I am going to talk to your mom later to find out what I need to teach you, but I do know from stories that you can control fire." I grinned. "You probably have a bad temper too." He growled, and everyone else laughed.

"What about me?" Alice asked impatiently.

I grinned at her. "That is the easiest to answer since you can do the same things as me. You can control water. Never get wet. Breathe underwater. Talk in your head to Pegasi and horses, and, as Percy recently discovered," I said grinning at Percy who was walking up with Annabeth, holding her hand, "zebras." Percy glared at me. "You can cause earthquakes too, if you get mad enough. Of course there is always the exception that cause a volcano to erupt." I grinned at Percy again, and he tackled me.

I beat him and Annabeth hauled him up. "You just got beat by your little sister!" Emmett said, laughing. He blushed. Annabeth kissed him and said, "That's ok, I love you anyways."

"Come on Annabeth, I have a surprise." he told her.

I grinned. "Go have fun you too!" I said. I knew what the surprise was, he was going to ask Annabeth to marry him, but I wasn't going to ruin that for Percy. I may be his little sister, but I am not that mean. He was nervous. Too low for Percy to hear, I asked Jasper, "Could you give him a little confidence?" he nodded and Percy looked confident in seconds. "thanks." I whispered.

They left and Jasper asked. "Why did he need a confidence booster?"

I grinned. "Don't tell anyone." I started, looking at Alice, she pouted and stuck her tounge out. "Seriously, but he is about to propose to Annabeth." I smiled sadly. I wished Edward had wanted me, but I still wasn't sold on the idea that he actually loves me.

"Really?" she whispered in a shriek.

"Yeah, but he wants to keep it a secret." Alice pretended to lock her lips and throw out the key.

I rolled my eyes. "Like that would stop you."

Slowly, the others left until it was just Alice and Jasper and me left. I had decided I would tell Jasper first so he could stop feeling so guilty. Before when I was talking to them, I had almost forgotten that most of them didn't know who I was.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Jasper, I have something I need to talk to you about."

**Yay! Another chapter done! Thanks for all the reviews, I love all you guys. Do you think that victoria should show up as the problem or something else? If you think it should be another problem, let me know what it is! This is my longest chapter yet! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I wasn't going to do this, but a lot of people asked me for it, so here it is!**

PPOV

I sat down at the table nervously. I was going to ask Annabeth to marry me. I hope she accepted. Izzy said she was sure she would.

I was worried about Izzy. She was holding in her pain, and you could only tell she was hurting if you knew her. She was so supportive too. I felt bad. I hope she gets a happy ending.

I was nervous through supper, and Annabeth noticed. "Whats wrong Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied and she narrowed her eyes. She didn't believe me, but that doesn't surprise me. She was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom.

I took her to a movie after we ate. Then we went to the park. I sidetracked her and then got down on one knee with the ring in my hand. She turned around.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" I asked, holding my breath.

APOV(Annabeth)

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" Percy asked nervously.

I gasped. I was not expecting this, though I was hoping for it. I then realized I needed to answer him. He was getting even more nervous.

"Yes, yes of course!" I whispered in shock. He looked relieved. I threw my arms around him and he put the ring on my finger. I kissed him. "Is this what was worrying you all night?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I said.

"And I love you." he told me.

**Sorry it is so short. I wasn't planning on writing this, and I wasn't sure what to write. Is it any good? What order do you think the Cullens should find out about Bella? I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I took a deep breath. And another. "Just get on with it!" Alice said, smiling encouragingly.

"Okay, okay," I told her. And took another deep breath. She glared at me.

"Okay, you see, I am-" I got cut off by a familiar voice calling my name. I groaned. "Hi Nico." (**AN, happy wolfgyrl?")**

He picked me up in a bear hug. I laughed. "Put me down!" I shrieked.

"Sorry." he said grinning. "I just missed the only cousin that doesn't want to kill me or vice versa."

"I am not the only one anymore who-" I started, glancing at Alice. She was glaring viciously at Nico. "Okay, scratch that. I still am."

He laughed. "I got to go tell Chiron I am here. See you later Iz." he said.

I turned back to Alice and Jasper. "Where was I?" I asked.

Alice growled at me. "Just get on with it!"

I stuck my tounge out at her. "Fine." I looked at Jasper. "Jazz," I started. "I am really Bella."

He stared at me shocked. I don't think I had ever made a vampire speechless before, but it was definitely funny.

"You don't look anything like her!" he finally choked out and I laughed.

Alice looked thoughtful. "Hes right, you don't."

"Chiron put mist over your eyes so that you wouldn't recognize me." I told them.

"You didn't want to see us?" Alice said, hurt.

"That is not the problem." I told her. I could feel my chest coming apart again, and I felt happy and calm all of a sudden. I glanced at Jasper. He looked back at me sheepishly.

Then I surprised him. "thanks." I told him.

"Bella." he started. "I want to apologize for-"

"Don't." I told him. "It is not your fault. If you want someone to blame, blame my dad. He is the reason my blood smells so sweet. You have nothing whatsoever to feel guilty over."

"Thanks." he said, smiling. Then he looked at Alice. "You knew?" he asked.

"Only since this morning." She said. "Rose knew since yesterday."

Jasper looked at me surprised. "You told Rosalie first?"

I shook my head. "The truth is, I wasn't planning on telling anyone. But she figured it out on her own. Then Alice overheard her yell my name this morning…. And that was when I was demanded by an annoying pixie to tell everyone else." I said grinning at her. She stuck her tounge out at me.

"So just the three of us know?" he asked. I nodded, "I will tell everyone eventually…"

"So Edward doesn't know?" He asked. I cringed and held my arms around my chest, making it look like I was crossing my arms. Jasper looked confused. "Are you mad at him for leaving? We only left to give you a chance at a normal life. But obviously, your life isn't normal." He said.

I shook my head. "You're upset. I don't get it." he said.

Alice said something quietly and fast, so I didn't catch it. But I could figure out what she was saying. She was probably telling him about what Edward told me.

"WHAT?" Jasper exclaimed, and I realized this was the first time I had ever seen Jasper upset. He was always cool and levelheaded. Wait, I have seen him upset, but this is the only time I had ever seen him mad when he wasn't effected by others emotions. "Bella, that is most certainly not true. He loves you, little sis. We all do."

Tears welled in my eyes when he called me little sis. "Sure," I said. "Whatever."

"It is true, Bella." Rose said, walking back in. "I guarantee you. I am the daughter of the goddess of love, remember?"

I didn't have a fight for that. "Chiron is about to call you." Alice warned. Just then I heard Chiron yelling for me.

"Stupid psychic pixie." I muttered and turned to walk away.

"What was that?" Alice asked, mocking hurt. I played along.

"Love you Alice," I said.

Alice grinned, and Rose and Jasper laughed. I ran to Chiron. "Yeah?" I asked him.

"I have a job for you." He told me hesitantly.

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?" I asked suspiciously. It probably had something to do with Edward. I was right.

"I need you to take Edward to Olympus to talk with Lady Hestia. She will tell you all the things her children can do. Since you will be helping him learn, you must go." He said anticipating my next question. "You will go tomorrow.

I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this. "Fine." I huffed and walked away. I found Rose, Jasper, and Alice talking. They stopped when they saw me.

"What did Chiron want?" Rose asked.

"I have to take Edward to Olympus tomorrow to find out what he can do as a child of Hestia."

"Isnt Olympus in Greece?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head. "That is what we will be focusing on tomorrow. But, in short, Mount Olympus at the 600th floor of the Empire State building.

They looked at me like I was crazy. I laughed. "Mortals cant see it, but demigods can. I will explain more tomorrow. Any one want to go swimming?" I asked. I really needed to clear my head.

Alice nodded enthusiastically. Rose said, "Okay."

Jasper nodded and said, "I will go, but I don't think I am going swimming."

I nodded. "Okay." I said. Alice and I went back to the cabin. I got out my bikini, and, surprisingly, Alice didn't make me change it. She actually approved of it.

I was shocked. "You actually approve of a piece of clothing I like?" I asked her incredulously.

She looked sheepish. "You do have good taste in swimsuits. The rest of your wardrobe is a disaster though."

I groaned, realizing what she was implying. "Eventually, I will let you take me shopping Alice, just don't push it."

Her face brightened. "Yay!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We went down to the beach. Rose and Jasper were already there. I climbed up the cliff. I loved jumping off the cliff. It was always how I cleared my head the best. I jumped and heard Alice yell, "Izzy!"

I was already falling but I waved and yelled, "I am fine. Child of Posiedon."

I stayed under the water for a while. When I came up, Jasper was trying to calm Alice and Rosalie, though it wasn't working well considering he was upset to. I climbed out of the water, completely dry and was met by vampire hugs.

"What the hell was that?" Rose yelled at me.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"You… you… just jumped off a cliff and stayed under the water for twenty minutes!" she took an unnecessary deep breath. "What is wrong with you and how are you still alive?"

I rolled my eyes. "Remember what I said earlier about children of Posiedons powers? I can breath underwater, remember? And that wouldn't kill a normal person to jump from that high. Percy jumped from the Gateway Arch into the Mississippi River before. He obviously survived."

"Wow." Jasper whispered.

I grinned. "When you grow up getting kicked out of school after school and being chased by monster after monster, you get used to it."

"Monsters?" Alice asked, curiously.

"What do you think we train for? Tomorrow, I will take you into the woods to hunt monsters and you can see how it is really done." I grinned. "Lets go. It is time for the humans to eat supper." Sure enough, the conch shell was being blown.

At the dining pavilion, Jasper and Rose sat with us. Chiron gave them permission since they didn't technically eat. Percy had taken Annabeth out for supper and a movie. I hoped the night went like he hoped.

"Why do you dump some of you food in the fire?" Jasper asked curiously.

"It is an offering to the gods. We make it to our parents. They like them." I told him, shrugging.

"So," Rose said, glancing around to see if any of the other vampires were there, since Chiron had told them it wasn't necessary to show up, "Who are you going to tell next? Edward?"

"NO!" I said, panicking.

"Chill, Bella." Jasper said, sending calming waves to me and shooting a look at Rosalie. "You can tell him when you decide or not at all if you don't want to."

"I want to." I whispered, knowing they would hear me, "But I am not ready."

"We understand, Bella. Don't worry about it." Alice told me.

Then we talked as if everything was normal… well, as normal as you get when your parents are greek gods and most of you are vampires. We talked about everything, except for, wince, Edward. He might be here now, but he still hurt me and I needed to hear that he loved me from him, not his siblings.

I hadn't eaten much. I hadn't eaten much since he had left me. Unfortunately, Alice noticed that I hadn't eaten and stopped me when I got up. "Bella, you didn't eat anything." she told me.

"I am not hungry." Just then, my stomach grumbled. They glared at me. "I am not hungry." I repeated, and walked away.

Later in the cabin, Percy came back late. I was sitting on my bed reading a book when he came in, looking extremely excited.

"Congrats, Seaweed Brain." I told him smiling.

He looked surprised. "How did you know what she said?"

I rolled my eyes. "You look like a kid who just woke up on Chrismas morning and the whole floor is covered with presents. It is pretty obvious."

He grinned sheepishly and came and gave me a hug. "How are you doing?"

I tried to smile. "Better."

He nodded. "It will get better in time. Don't worry."

I sighed, hoping he was right.

**Another chapter! Next chapter I am planning on having Carlisle find out for anyone who was curious. Then Esme and then Emmett. I am open to suggestions on how they could find out! Especially Edward. **


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"Alice," I said, exasperated. "You really need to sit still so I can teach you. I know that you have ADHD, but this is stuff you need to learn."

"I don't have ADHD!" she yelled defensively. Rosalie and Emmett laughed. Jasper kissed her in hopes to calm her down and Edward just stared at the wall. Hmm, maybe he does love me.

I rolled my eyes and was playing with my bracelet. "Sure you don't." I muttered under my breath.

She stuck her tongue out at me. I started telling them how they all had ADHD and dyslexia.

"Alice is the only one who acts like she has ADHD." Emmett pointed out.

"For most of you, becoming a vampire cancelled that out, along with the dyslexia. That was cancelled out for Alice too. But she is a child of one of the Big Three. That made it stronger." I explained the best I could. I went on to tell them about how places move with the gods, wherever Western Civilization was. They were fascinated by this.

"Now," I said, sighing. "It is time for me to take Edward to Mount Olympus."

"Why?" he asked.

I was confused. I guess Chiron didn't tell him.

"Your mom wants to tell us what you can do. She doesn't have any other children so we need to know." I told him. He looked slightly interested but still extremely depressed.

We got into the Empire State building. I went up to the secretary. "600th floor." I told him.

He looked up. "There isn't a floor that high, kid." he went back to his paper.

I took control of the water in his water bottle and dumped it on him. He looked up shocked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Here," he mumbled and handed me a key. "I expect you know what to do?"

I nodded. The ride was slow. When we got up there and went to the throne room, Hestia was there.

I bowed. "Lady Hestia. A pleasure." I said.

"Rise, demigod." she told me. I stood. She appraised her son. "I remember you." she said softly. "I am glad you are still alive."

"Umm… thanks." Edward said.

"Lets get down to business." she said abruptly. "you want to know what you can do. You can control fire. You can blow things up. You have a hot temper. And you can fire travel."

My eyes widened. "Lady Hestia, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I cant teach him that." I told her. "The fire travel. I can manage the rest."

She nodded. "Ask your friend Nico to help. It is a lot like shadow travel."

"Thank you milady." I bowed.

"Be strong, young heros." she said. "Now I am afraid I must go. Meeting and such." she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Come on." I said. "Lets get back to camp before a monster finds us."

At camp I found Alice, Jasper and Rosalie waiting for me. "Whats up?" I asked.

"You said you would take us into the woods so that we could watch you fight a monster." Alice reminded me jumping up and down.

"Oh, that's right. Let me get permission from Chiron first," I told her then ran off. Chiron gave me permission only when he knew that it was something like a learning experience for the Cullens.

I led them into the woods. "It shouldn't be long now." I commented, sword ready. Just as I spoke, a hellhound bounded into the clearing. It wasn't Mrs. Oleary, which was good, I needed to fight.

I was just about to finish the monster off when a voice yelled, "Bella!" I lost concentration and the Hellhound scratched my arm. What is it with this arm, James bit me there and now a hellhound scratched me there. Just then, everything went black.

AlicePOV

Bella was doing a really great job taking care of the monster when I smelled a familiar dog smell. "Bella!" a voice yelled.

Bella lost her concentration and the monster scratched her and knocked her out. I dragged her out of the way while Rose drew her sword and figured out how to kill the monster.

"Is she alright?" the voice asked.

"No thanks to you, Jacob Black, you mangy mutt." I told him. "Leave. We don't need you here. She was doing fine until you called her name. Now, I need to get her back so she can be taken care of."

We left and ran as quick as possible to Carlisle.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. We explained to him, leaving out details about the wolves because Carlisle didn't know Izzy was Bella.

Carlisle started to clean the wound. Then he stitched it. A boy named Micheal instructed him on a healing prayer and the yellow tint to the cut went away.

Carlisle bandaged her arm. Just as he got the wrist, he noticed a scar. My eyes widened. It was the scar James had given her. Carlisle looked up with shock all over his face. Just then, Bella woke up.

BPOV

I woke up and was met by four pairs of worried golden eyes. My arm hurt. JACOB! I thought. What was he doing here? Where was he? Oh, well, I will find out later.

"Izzy?" Carlisle asked gently.

I looked at him. "Yeah Carlisle?" I asked

"Where did you get the scar on your wrist from?" I froze. I hadn't planned on telling Carlisle now, but I guess now is when it will have to be.

"You were there when I got that scar, Carlisle. Your son saved me from dying that day."

"Bella?" he whispered. I nodded hesitantly. He surprised me by hugging me. "We missed you, honey." He told me. "You are like a daughter to me and Esme." something dawned on him. "Who else knows? How do you look so different? You are a demigod? Why didn't you tell us you were here sooner?"

I laughed and answered his question in order. "Rose, Alice, Jasper, and now you know. Chiron put this powerful stuff called mist over your eyes so that I look different to you. Yeah, I am a daughter of Posiedon. I didn't tell you it was me before because I wanted to keep it a secret." I smiled. "Obviously, that is not meant to be."

"Are you going to tell Edward? He misses you. He loves you." he said.

"I will…. Eventually." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. "you havent been eating or sleeping much young lady." he reprimanded.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. He nodded. I groaned.

"Here," Carlisle said, handing me a cup of nectar. I took it gratefully. Then I nearly spit it out when I realized that I had seen Jacob in the woods. "Where are the wolves!" I yelled.

Carlisle looked confused. Alice answered me. "In the woods, we were in a hurry to bring you back here. You know about them?"

I nodded. "They have helped us fight before. We are allies."

Rose didn't look to happy about that. Just then, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it. The caller ID said that it was Jake. "Hello?" I said.

"Bella!" Jake yelled, hurting my ears. He was obviously relieved. "Are you ok? We didn't mean to mess you up. Oh this is-"

"Jake," I interrupted. "Chill. I am fine. Come on to camp. Just don't be in wolf form, please."

"Sure, sure." he said. "Feel better Bells." he told me and hung up.

I tried to get out of bed, but Carlisle wouldn't let me. "Oh, no you don't. You are staying here until supper."

"Why?" I complained.

"I would like to talk to you." was his vague answer. He looked at the others. "Alone." They took the hint and left.

"Bella." he said looking at me. "What happened when we left?"

I looked at him. None of the others had asked me that. Rosalie knew about my confession to wanting to kill myself, but we avoided the topic otherwise. I took a deep breath. "After you left, I was a mess. I was more or less a zombie. I needed to leave Forks. So I decided to come home… before I did something that would hurt other people."

"Like what?" he asked. I wished he would stop, but he was a doctor and more like a father than Posiedon.

I looked at him with pained eyes and put my arms across my chest. I looked down ashamed. "Suicide." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"What?" he asked in a shocked tone. "Bella, honey, do you know how many people would be upset if you killed yourself? Edward would've gone to Volterra if anything had happened to you."

"Why do you think I didn't do it?" I asked. "Carlisle, the nightmares are unbearable. I cant eat without feeling sick. I wish I could've had the courage to kill myself, but with my life, it is bound to happen sooner rather than later anyway. I decided to stick it out." He was speechless. I decided to keep going. "And I don't see why Edward would care if I died."

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"He doesn't love me so why would he care?"

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked confused. "We left because we wanted to keep you safe!"

"That's what Edward told me." I said and started to cry. Carlisle froze, looking shocked.

"Bella," he said, giving me a hug. "He loves you. I promise you. I don't know why he told you what he did, he loves you."

I cried. Then Esme came in. "Hello Carlisle." she said. "Oh, did I interuppt something?" she asked. "I can leave."

"Don't." I whispered. "Please stay."

Esme looked at Carlisle curiously. Carlisle looked at me and said, "I will let you talk to her, honey." he told me and left to tend to other patients.

Esme came over, and hugged me. I had missed her. She didn't even know who I was, really, yet she was conforting me anyway. I just cried into her shoulder until I fell asleep.

**Yay! Carlisle knows and the wolves are here! Esme finds out next. What do you think our dear friend Emmett should do when he finds out? Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

When I woke up, I felt rested. I hadn't had a nightmare. Wow. I felt something cold next to me. I opened my eyes.

"Esme." I stated. "Hi."

"Good morning, Izzy." she said, smiling. Hmm, I guess Carlisle hadn't told her who I was. I was glad, I wanted to tell her. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. "Actually, I did. I wasn't expecting that. Sorry about my outburst." I blushed.

"Its okay. I heard that you had a bad breakup. It does help to just let it out." she smiled sadly at me.

"Esme." I stated. "I have something I need to tell you. Something you need to know."

She looked at me curiously. She smoothed my hair. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know me." she looked confused. I took a deep breath. And another. Wow, I seem to be taking a lot of those lately. Stupid ADHD, stay on task! "My full name is Isabella Marie Swan."

She looked shocked. "Bella?" she asked. I nodded. She wrapped me in another hug. "We missed you sweetheart." she whispered in my ears. "Does everyone else know?"

I looked up at her and shook my head. "Emmett and… Edward… don't know yet."

Carlisle came in then. He was at Esme's side in a second. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I would have told you, but it was Bella's choice. I only found out right before she broke down crying."

I blushed, realizing I must have made a scene.

Esme looked me up and down. "You really need to eat better, sweetheart."

I buried my face in my pillow. "Every single one of you has told me that. Percy has told me that. Charlie told me that. Chiron told me that. I get it."

"Sorry, sweetheart. Would you like something to eat now?" she said apologetically.

I nodded. "Can you get me some chicken soup?" I asked hesitantly.

"You hate chicken soup." she commented.

"That's the point." I muttered. She narrowed her eyes and left.

Carlisle was still there. He made me look up in his eyes. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Let me get this straight. You don't eat, and when you do, it is stuff you don't like. I don't get it." he said. "Bella, you need to eat stuff you like. Actually, you just need to eat."

I opened my mouth to answer him, but was interrupted. "Bella!" two voices yelled running into my room.

I groaned. Carlisle left quickly. "Hey Jacob. Hey Nico. What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you alright? The leech doctor wouldn't let me in here." Jacob said.

I glared at him. "Can't you come up with nicer names?"

"Sorry," he muttered. I turned to Nico.

"What do you want?" I asked. He wordlessly handed me a book. I looked at it. Then at him. "Wuthering Heights?" I asked. He nodded. "Thanks." I said, trying to figure out how to tell them both to leave, but they took the hint.

"We will see you later Bells," Jacob said, and they left.

As soon as they were gone, I threw the book at the closed door. But just before it made impact, Alice ran in with Jasper and Rosalie behind her. She caught the book and looked at it. She raised her eyebrows. "I thought you liked this book?" she asked, confused.

I shook my head. "I really don't want to get into it." I told her.

"Okay, but guess what?" she asked, jumping up and down.

"We are going shopping?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" she exclaimed, shocked.

I laughed, "Alice, I knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time." I told her with a smile. And I was surprised that is wasn't forced.

"Are you going to fight me?" she asked.

I shook my head. "First of all, that would be pointless. Second, I really want to get away from here for a while."

She looked really surprised. "Yay!" she yelled. "let me pick out your outfit!" she begged.

"Okay." I said, surprising her again. "But," I said and she glared at me. "It has to be something I can fight in if I have to. I can not fight in a skirt, for example."

She looked thoughtful. "Why do you need to be able to fight? We are only going shopping."

"Monsters are everywhere, Alice. I can never be too unprepared. Make sure you have your weapons too." I advised.

Rosalie had hers in her hair. Alices would be concealable. Jasper looked at me. "I was planning on coming, but what do I do with my weapon?"

I took it from him and studied the hilt. That would tell us what magic item it would turn into and how it worked. **(AN: I made that up)**

I grinned. I hit the flat part of the sword and it shrunk until it was a bookmark. I handed it to him. "Say sword and bend it and it will become a sword again." he grinned.

Something hit me then. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

Rose grinned. "Fourteen hours."

I did the math in my head. "It's seven in the morning?" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "What were Nico and the dog doing here this early?" I exclaimed.

"The dog?" she asked. "That what we call him. I though you were friends though."

I shook my head. "Children of Posiedon don't like werewolves, though they don't mind us." I made a face.

She laughed. Esme brought me my soup then. I took it and ate it. "I thought you hated chicken soup." Rose asked. Her and Esme looked at me expectantly.

I averted my gaze. "I changed my mind about it." I muttered.

Sensing that I wanted to change the subject, Esme asked, "Rose, how did the rest of you find out?"

Rose grinned. "I knew it since we first got here, Esme. Then Alice heard me yell her name…" she paused, realizing what she had yelled my name about. "We will discuss that later."

"Yes mam," I told her with a salute.

"And then she told Jasper since Alice threatened her telling her she had to tell everyone. Then we went out in the woods where she got hurt, and Carlisle was the doctor and he figured it out, and I guess she told you." Rose finished.

Esme nodded. I had finished the soup. She took the bowl, but I said, "Esme, I can do it."

"Forget it, sweetheart. You guys are leaving soon and I am sure that Alice wants you to get ready." she grinned and left.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I felt lightheaded at first, but then I felt fine. Rose said, "I am going to go get ready. See you later Bella!"

I walked out to the infirmary, zoned out. I was so zoned out that I wasn't paying attention and fell when I ran into what felt like a brick wall.

**Another chapter complete! Should she have run into Emmett or Edward. If it is Emmett, he will find out then. If it is Edward, nobody else will find out yet. **


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

I fell backwards. I was probably the only clumsy demigod there was. I looked up to see what I had run into.

Emmett. Crap!

He started laughing his head off. "Wow… you are almost as clumsy as Bella!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "You run into everything and you even get hurt like she does…" he trailed off.

"That's because I am Bella," I muttered as I walked away.

"Wait… woah…what?" Emmett asked, stuttering.

I laughed. Then I sighed. I guess he was finding out now too. I had forgotten that he could hear me. I started walking to my cabin. He followed, as I expected.

"You mean you are really Bella? My baby sister?" he asked.

"Your baby sister?" I asked. "I guess."

He wrapped me in a huge hug. "We missed you little sis!" we walked to the Posiedon Cabin. When we got inside Alice and Rose were in there. "Hey!" he yelled. We glared at him. "Did you guys know that Izzy is Bella?" he said quieter.

Alice rolled her eyes and Rose looked at me. "Yeah." Rose said.

Before Emmett could say anything, Jasper walked in. "Hey Be- Izzy." he asked when he caught sight of Emmett.

"Don't bother, Jasper. He knows." I told him with a sigh.

"Wait." Emmett said. "You know too? Who doesn't know? Why am I the last to find out?" he said.

"Edward doesn't know." I whispered. "And you arent very good at keeping secrets, that's why I didn't tell you."

"Do Carlisle and Esme know?" he asked. I nodded. "Where are you all going anyway?" he asked when he noticed we were dressed to go out.

"Shopping." Rosalie said. "And since you know that Izzy is Bella, you are coming too."

"But Rosie," he started. Rosalie glared and he shrank back. "Okay, okay, I will come."

"I will go tell Chiron that we are leaving with the van." I told them and ran off. I found Chiron at archery. "The younger Cullens and I are going now, okay Chiron?" I asked him.

He nodded. "That is fine. Are all five going?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Edward isn't."

"Do they all know now?" he asked.

I nodded. "All of them except for Edward."

"What was the point of me using the mist if they were going to figure out who you were anyway?" he asked with a small smile.

I shrugged. "I guess it wasn't supposed to stay a secret."

"Go." he told me. "Have fun. Be safe."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks Chiron." and then I ran off.

I got in the driver seat of the van and we started off. "Where are we going to first?" I asked Alice. We went to lots of clothing stores, in which Alice insisted on making me try on half the store. Then they decided that I needed to eat, since it was two o'clock and I hadn't had lunch yet.

We sat down and Alice ordered for me. I glared at her. "I can order myself." I told her.

"Yeah, and you wouldn't eat anything if you did." she retorted.

"Bella." Rose whispered. "Did you really mean it?" she asked quietly.

The other Cullens looked utterly confused. I wasn't though. She was talking about my confession to her Alice found out. Did we really have to talk about this now?

"Did you really mean what?" Alice asked curiously.

I just nodded at Rosalie. She looked utterly shocked. "Bella!" she cried. "Why?"

I put my arms across my chest, to hold it in place once more. I could feel Jasper sending me calming waves and let them take over, though I was still hurting. He looked concerned.

"Why do you do that?" Emmett asked after a long silence where everyone was looking between me and Rose waiting for answers.

"Do what, Emmett?" I asked him wearily.

"Put your arms around you chest like that. It doesn't look like you are crossing you arms." he said. I muttered a curse.

"I feel like it." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Not a good enough answer."

"Di immortales." I muttered. Why of all times does Emmett decide to be smart?

They were all looking at me. I just looked back. Finally, I sighed. "Ever since you guys left…. I felt like there is a hole in my chest. Every time I am reminded of you, its like my chest is falling apart."

I looked down. Alice came over and put her arms around my shoulders. "We shouldn't have left. I am sorry." she whispered.

I smiled slightly. "It isn't your fault. And I understand Edwards reason too."

"Now, what was Rose talking about?" Emmett asked.

I groaned, but was saved from answering as the waitress came with my food. It was a burger. I dug in and forced it down. I almost threw it back up, but I know I needed my energy.

"Well?" Jasper said.

I stuffed my mouth as full as it could get just as he asked the question. They glared at me. Rose looked at me as if asking to tell. I nodded. I really didn't care anymore.

She said it to them so fast I didn't realize it until I heard three vampires start lecturing me at once. I groaned, and swallowed my food. "This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want anyone freaking out. Carlisle knows too." I snapped and got up. I threw my money on the table and walked away. They came after me.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked as they easily caught up with me.

"Ocean." I said and soon reached the beach. I sat down and let the water touch me. I started messing with it.

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Why? Do you know how many people would miss you?" she asked in a hurt voice. "You are my best friend. You are a daughter and sister to our family and you are Edwards mate. You can't kill yourself." she ended in a whisper.

"I know." I whispered. "But with the pain I have gone through, I am surprised I didn't. He broke me that day."

"I swear," Rosalie said, "When he finds out who you are, I am going to kill him." she promised me.

I rolled my eyes. Just then, a roar came from the ocean. Uh-oh.

**Sorry it took so long to update! I had some writers block, but I am fortunately over it! Does anyone like the idea of a Peter Pan Twilight crossover? What monster should come from the ocean? Should she tell Edward or should he find out be accident?**


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you HeArtIeS'UnLocKeD for your idea!

BPOV

I got up and squinted. I drew my sword. All of a sudden the funnel of water that was over the ocean was in front of me. I gulped.

"Hey dad." I said casually.

"Isabella!" he yelled. "What did I tell you about vampires!"

"That they are dangerous and I shouldn't hang out with them." I said bored. Here is the thing. He knew that Forks had vampires, yet he let me go there anyway. He knew that I had been dating Edward. I don't see why he had such a problem now.

"Exactly! So why arent you listening to me?"

"Because they are my family and I care about them! I am not going to stop hanging out with them because you don't approve!" I yelled. "You guys are all dangerous too. But you are my family and I trust you. I trust them." I pointed out.

"We are millenia old. We have much more control then they do." he thundered.

"Yeah, since you are totally showing that right now." I said.

He glared at me. "Where is Edward?"

"Back at camp. He had to hunt." I said.

He studied me. "I am always watching." he trailed off. "Love you Bells. I am just worried for you. I have to get back, your Uncle Zeus is getting impatient." He drifted off in a breeze.

I turned to the Cullens. "My dad has a bad temper. Sorry about that."

"Does he know about you and Edward?" Jasper asked.

"That we were dating or that we broke up?" I asked.

"Broke up." Jasper said.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Wait." Emmett said. "I am confused. Why would you kill yourself? What do you mean he broke you? He told you we left for your safety."

"No he didn't, Em." Rose said quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He told me that he doesn't love me." I whispered.

Emmetts eyes nearly popped out of his head. "What?" he yelled. "I am going to kill him!" he was mad. "Bella, if I had known he was going to tell you that instead of the truth I wouldn't have left. But Edward told me that you agreed."

I shrugged. "Can we go back to camp now? I want to go swimming again."

"Let's go." Alice said, super excited. I wasn't sure I wanted to know why.

When we got back to camp, I put on a swimsuit and headed down to the beach. Percy was there making out with Annabeth. "Congrats!" I called to her as I ran up the cliff.

She looked up and blushed. "thanks!" she called.

I was making my way up the cliff when the younger Cullens, excluding Edward, showed up.

I got to the top and did a graceful dive, just as Carlisle and Esme came down to the beach. I didn't see them. I let myself fall to the bottom of the ocean and just thought. What if Edward really does love me? What if the others are just saying that he does? What if does love me, but doesn't like that I didn't tell him I am a demigod? I mulled over these questions until I realized I had been under a while. I floated to the top to see Carlisle and Esme looking panicked while the kids held them back and Percy talked to them.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" they yelled at the same time. "Never scare us like that again!" Carlisle reprimanded.

"Bella?" A velvety voice said in shock. I gulped.

"Edward."

**I know it is short, but this story is coming to an end. I might update again today. I have a lot of ideas for other fan fictions. I put up a poll to see what you all think. Please check it out!**


	16. Epilogue

I gulped. I looked Edward in the eyes, and then quickly changed my glance. It hurt too much.

"Bella," he breathed. "Can we talk." he asked nervously.

Percy was by my side in a flash. "You don't have to if you don't want to sis," he whispered.

"Yeah, I do." I said to Edward. I looked at Percy. "Don't worry. I will be fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he asked.

I stuck my tounge out at him and shoved him. He glared at me.

"Come on," I said to Edward and led him to the woods. We went quite a ways until he stopped me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked uneasily.

"Bella," he whispered. "Hear me out. I lied. When I told you I didn't love you, that was the absolutely hardest thing I have ever done. What was worse was that you believed me so easily and quickly. After how much I told you I loved you, you believed me! I would have come back soon. I was loosing it here, I am sure you could tell. I know that you probably don't believe me, but I love you. I don't blame you if you don't love me anymore or-"

I was tired of listening to his rant. So I kissed him. I sensed he was surprised, but he got over it quickly and kissed me back passionately. I put my hand in his hair and his arm moved around my waist as we kissed. He pulled back and I looked into his eyes.

"Breathe, Bella." he chuckled.

I blinked and did as he said.

"I am so sorry-" he started but I cut him off again.

"Edward." I said. "I know you lied. I have heard it so many times from the rest of your family it is really getting old. I forgive you. I forgave you a while ago. As soon as Rosalie told me the reason you left, I think I started to forgive you. Oh, just so you know, she promised to kill you as soon as you found out I was Bella."

"You told everyone else before me?" he asked, hurt.

"Do you blame me?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Besides, I didn't exactly tell most of them. Rose was the first to find out. Actually, she figured it out on her own. Then she was… yelling at me for something and Alice heard. Then the evil pixie more or less demanded that I tell all of you. So I told Jasper next. Then we came out here in the woods, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and I, to fight monsters. The wolves found us out here and I got sidetracked, giving the monster a chance to hurt me.

Carlisle fixed me up, but he saw my scar. I didn't really have a choice but to tell then. Then I told Esme… after I had a breakdown. As I was leaving the infirmary, I bumped into Emmett. I fell, and he said something to me about being as clumsy as Bella. As I was leaving, I muttered 'That's because I am Bella' forgetting that he could hear me. That is how everyone knows.

He kissed me again. "Does this mean we are back together?" he asked. I nodded. He grinned.

Then we went back to camp. I was met by an extremely hyper sister. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods!" she shrieked.

I laughed. "Hello to you too, Alice." I was extremely happy. I felt better than I had since he left.

"Come on, Alice. It is time for the human to eat." I said. We went to the dining pavilion. Edward came up and kissed me.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Of course." I said. The rest of his family was there too.

I got my food and started eating hungrily.

"You havent been eating much, have you?" he asked me. I blushed and Emmett laughed at me.

Percy came and sat down next to me. "No, she hasn't. Nor has she been sleeping or acting anything close normal. You hurt her again and I will kill you. Vampire or not." I glared at him.

Edward looked at him and said. "Feel free." Then he looked at me. "You don't exactly look like Bella, you know."

"Oh," I exclaimed and jumped up. I ran to Chiron and asked him to take the mist away. He did. I went and sat back down. "Better?" I asked.

"Much," he whispered.

"Son." Carlisle started. "Why did you lie to Bella when we left?" I froze. When I had told his family what he had said, I hadn't meant to get him in trouble. I was just telling the truth. He tensed.

"To protect her. I knew that if she thought there was a chance of us having a future, she wouldn't have let me go. I regret it deeply. I now know that she knows how to protect herself and will never be completely safe, though, so I will never leave again. Not unless she wants me too."

I had finished my food. I leaned into him. He held me. All of the other campers had left, since Chiron had dismissed them. All of a sudden, Edward yelled, "What?" right in my ear.

I flinched back and rubbed my ear. "Ow." I muttered.

"Sorry love," he whispered. "Were you seriously thinking about that?"

"About what?" I asked confused. Then I saw the guilty look on Emmett's face.

"Suicide." he whispered.

I froze and glared at Emmett. He held up his hands in surrender. "Not my fault he is a mind reader." he exclaimed.

"Just for the record, this is why I didn't tell you, Emmett." I glared at him.

"Bella, you are avoiding the question. Please answer me." his head snapped up to Alice. "And Alice would like to know why you threw Wuthering Heights across the room."

"Yes, Edward. I was considering suicide. And I threw Wuthering Heights across the room because at the time I was still extremely hurt and I was not about to read or watch anything about romance."

"Why?" he whispered. "Why would you want to end your life?"

"I was in my own living hell, Edward. I had nightmares every night, so I was always tired. I almost threw up anything I ate that I normally liked and could only keep down things that I hated."

"I am so, so, so, sorry." he whispered. I smiled weakly at him.

"You are here now, that is what counts." I said.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you." I told him.

-2 months later-

We quickly became inseparable. We did everything together, and we had Edward on our team in Capture the Flag, which made your victories that much easier.

One day, Alice dragged me into the cabin. "You are going on a date with Edward tonight, and you are going to look good." she commanded.

For once, I let her do what she wanted without complaining. I wanted to look good too. Rose helped her. When they were done, I actually liked the outfit. Edward stopped by the cabin then.

"Are you ready love?" he asked me nervously.

"Of course." I said.

He drove me in a camp vehicle to an expensive restraunt in the city. I ate and then we went for a walk. He stopped me.

He got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you, and I will for all eternity. Will you marry me?" he asked, staring me in the eyes.

I froze. I had not been expecting this. "Bella?" he asked anxiously. "Breathe, Bella."

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I said. He grinned hugely and kissed me. He slipped the beautiful ring onto my finger. I finally pulled back, gasping for air.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

"I wasn't letting you breathe."

I rolled my eyes and I smiled. I had the love of my life and a loving family. I knew that this was just the beginning of a wonderful life and I was looking forward to it. I knew that Alice would want to plan the wedding, and I would let her.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." he replied.

THE END!

**I know you are all sad, but I will be writing other stories. I am so happy. My first fan fiction is complete! I will put up the results to my poll April 1st. I will tell you what order I will be writing the stories in. I plan on writing them all, so do not worry! **


	17. AN: Results of my poll

**Hi! This is the order I am going to write the stories on my poll! Thank you everyone who has voted! I have come up with names for most of them too! I am going to put the first chapter to the first one up today!**

Bella's fight: Twilight. 12 votes. The first one I am writing from the poll! Bella has been acting strangely. She hasn't been talking to Edward as much and she has been going to Seattle every weekend. Edward is worried that someone is taking his place. Where has Bella been going and why? (I will tell you now, so that you can decide whether or not you would read it: she has cancer, she is not cheating on Edward.) Edward&Bella

A Silent Plea for Help: Twilight. 10 votes! Bella has been more nervous than ever lately. She has even locked Edward out of her room a couple of times. What is wrong? What does the new girl at school have to do with it? Why does Bella keep getting hurt? The Cullens don't know, but they are determined to find out! Edward&Bella

Saving Bella: Twilight. 9 votes! Edward didn't come back after New Moon. He left, but not after throwing out all the boundaries. It is 100 years later, and 4 kids show up at the Cullens doorstep. They need the Cullens help to save their mom. Will they tell the Cullens who their mom is? That Edward is their dad? Will they save Bella in time? Edward&Bella

What is Bella a goddess of?: Twilight/Percy Jackson Crossover. 8 votes. During the fight in Eclipse. Bella has 5 siblings. She was created, not born, and has 5 creators. Her siblings have been battling each other for the position of Greek gods/goddesses, but Bella doesn't care if she gets it or not. What will she do? What would their rule be over? How will the Cullens react? Edward&Bella

Wolf Girl: Twilight. 7 votes. Edward left. Bella gets mad and changes into a wolf. 100 years later, the Cullens come back. Bella never imprinted. What will her reaction be to the Cullens? Will she imprint? Will the Cullens like her? Edward&Bella

Will I Ever Remember?: Twilight. 6 votes. Edward left. Bella is in a car accident and looses her memory. Edward comes back. Will he want to wait to see if she gets her memory back, or will he decide it is better to leave and let her live her life? Will Bella ever remember? Will Charlie want Edward back in her life? Edward&Bella

I decided i am not going to write the Peter Pan crossover. Sorry for anyone who wanted it!

**Please read them. Would you all prefer if I updated on here telling you when I am starting each story or just at the end of the one I am writing? I am sorry that I am not continuing 'Surprise' but I feel that that is a good ending. **

**Sincerely, wisehead101**


End file.
